Happy Birthday Cagalli
by Suzaku Madoushi
Summary: On her birthday Cagalli get's an unexpected surprise...my summaries suck, the story is better than this summary implies


1SM: Hello Peoples! This is going to be my first ever One-shot and my first ever Gundam

Seed/Destiny fanfiction, even though it's one of my favorite anime, lol. Okies, now there's one

thing missing, before I start. Athrun?

Athrun: Oh, right. Suzaku Midoushi does not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or any of it's characters.

SM: Thank you! Now on with the story!

Athrun: But you don't even know what you're writing, aren't you going to brain storm first?

SM: Of course I know what I'm writing (laughs sheepishly)

_**Happy Birthday Cagalli**_

Cagalli sat at her desk and looked around the office.

It was a small office with the typical files and such, but there was something about this office that gave her a bad feeling about being in it. She'd always hated the office. It was so small. She was the representative of Orb anyway, why'd she get such a small work area, she never had anything to actually do there, except paper work and she could do that at home.

There was much more to do else where now that the war had ended. She never had time to do anything anymore, besides work.

A knock at the door quickly snapped her away from the drowning thoughts of dreading her job.

"Uh, Cagalli?" Kira came into the room and sat a box down on the desk.

"What are you doing, you moron! Those were important documents!" she screamed at him. She looked up to see him still smiling.

"C'mon Cagalli, relax, I know you were done anyway." he laughed, "those aren't work papers, they're doodles." He cracked up laughing and lifted the box off the desk, " See?"

She looked down at her desk and saw the doodled words on the paper. It read 'Cagalli Zala' in big pretty bubble letters.

"It seems you've been day dreaming again, huh Cagalli?" Kira tried not to laugh while holding the box steady, "You miss him don't you?"he said more seriously.

"Well, duh. I mean he just up and left without saying anything. What am I supposed to feel? Happy?" she searched her desk for the papers only to find that she had already signed them and put them inside a folder. "I'm such a mess..." She muttered looking through the things.

"You know you were the one that left, don't you?" Kira asked placing the box back down on the desk.

Cagalli stared at the box and avoided Kira's question with one of her own. She'd already known that she'd left. She regretted it everyday, "What's in the box?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he laughed, " Open it."

She lifted the lid and sitting there was a large, home-made cake with vanilla frosting and strawberries on top. The strawberries where neatly arranged so that they form the words, 'Happy Birthday Cagalli'

"Do you like it? Lacus made it. She thought it would be nice to try a home-made cake for once."

"But, where's your name?" she asked him. They were twins after all, don't they have the same birthday?

Kira laughed, "This is your cake, we're having a party later on so don't be late, okay?" he knew she had a knack for not showing up at their party because of work and meetings but he wasn't going to let her skip this one, there was no chance. "Just in case, though, I'll be here to pick you up at exactly five thirty." he warned.

"Yeah sure, don't worry about it." she waved it away and watched as he left the office. She stared down at the doodles on here desk and remembered something from a few years back.

_**Flashback**_

_Athrun and Cagalli where sitting outside of a restaurant having a nice peaceful dinner together. It was actually their first time, since the war, that they went on a date together. She had cancelled a lot of meetings just to spend the day with him._

"_Cagalli, you know you shouldn't have done that. What about Orb?_" _Athrun asked, worried that something might have happened._

"_Don't worry about it. I can take a break sometimes right? The others will take care of things if something goes_ _wrong." she said._

_Athrun stared at her for a while, "Thank you Cagalli." He smiled at her, " for taking the time out to see me, I'm very grateful._ _Although...there is one thing I wanted to ask you in a more direct way..." His face turned a dark red and he got out of his seat and onto the ground on one knee._

_Cagalli didn't know what to say she was shocked._

_He took her hand and looked at her, face to face. "I know you probably think this is a bit strange, but this is something I've wanted to do for a while now." he cleared his throat and looked her directly in the eyes. "I love you, and...well...will you marry me?" he asked. _

_She didn't respond. She was shocked to say the least. Then Athrun only added to her shock by pulling out a large, beautiful blue diamond ring. She stared. Not a word came from her mouth. She knew she wanted to but , could she? She had so many responsibilities now. _

_Athrun, seeing her unenthusiastic reaction, stood up. He placed the box with the ring in her hand and smiled. "Take your time," he said, " I'll wait for your answer. I'll always be here for you if you need me Cagalli, remember: I'm just a phone call away." he said. _

_Before she could get her words out he had already left. She sat there. The diamond ring in one hand and the previous red stone ring in the other...replying the moment of her life she would forever regret until he knew about her feelings fo him._

_**End Flashback**_

That was the last time she'd seen Athrun. He'd gone back to PLANT a few months after that and soon became the chairman. He'd be way to busy for her now, even if she was the Orb representative.

There were still hostilities between earth and PLANT but she knew that Athrun wouldn't dare start another war.

'I wander what my father'd say if he saw me now?' she thought to herself, 'What a disgrace,'

Orb, though, was actually very successful. There were Coordinators and Naturals living together and even marrying on another, just like it should be...some nations envied Orbs happiness and strove to be better than them. In the end, most nations began a competition against Orb in order to become the better nation, but Orb always came out on top. They'd influenced many other nations and soon everything was just right on Earth.

Up on PLANT there weren't many naturals, but most Coordinators where satisfied with their way of living. Things were indeed, more peaceful then they had ever been.

Cagalli put her things away and cleaned her desk off. Everything except the cake. "Damn, Kira, how am I supposed to eat a whole cake by myself?" she decided she was just going to share it with some of the representatives and maybe the secretary. She took the cake and put it inside the refrigerator after getting herself a piece. Before she left it alone, she left a note on the cake the said 'help yourselves' and she went off and did the usual. Go to meetings and debate things. It was the same thing basically. She didn't mind it at all really, she just hated the fact that she had to look nice on many occasions.

Five thirty came in a flash and just as he had said, Kira was waiting outside to pick her up.

She walked up to the passengers seat and got in, knowing that if she was driving they would, more than likely, have a car accident.

Kira smiled all the way to Lacus's house. Cagalli knew it was strange but she didn't say anything and she fingered the ring around her neck and looked at the other one in her pocket. She wished she could wear them, but she was waiting. Waiting for him. Even though she did know that he was waiting for her.

'The next time I see that moron, I'll- ' he thought was cut off by Kira's sudden change in speed. He sped up but then came to an immediate stop right in front of the house.

"We're here." his smile grew even bigger if that were possible.

She looked over at Kira and looked at him strangely, "What's the matter with you? You've been smiling the whole time!" before she could get her hand on the lock, the car door was opened for her. She stared for a moment, but then she got out. Kira did the same, but instead he burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong with you, you moron?" she yelled at him.

"Nothing, It's just..." He calmed himself and then looked back at Cagalli, although it was more like he was looking behind her.

"What are you doing now?" she asked. She turned around to see what he was looking at and her eyes were instantly filled with tears.

Standing behind her was a man with beautiful, short blue hair and gorgeous, glowing, emerald eyes. He hugged her before she could say a word.

"Oh, I missed you so much," he whispered, still hugging her.

She slowly began to sob, then she looked at Kira, "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me he was here?" she asked.

Kira looked at them, an amused grin on his face, "He's the one who told me not to tell you, it was a special surprise, for the both of you." he said and went in side the house to leave the two alone.

Athrun wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have come if I knew it was going to make you cry..." he said sadly.

"No! I want you here..." she smiled up at him. He blushed. "And besides, I missed you, too..."

"So what have you been up to over the years?" he asked her as they walked to the shore.

"Same old thing I usually do, what about you, I heard you where chairman now, how'd you get away from that?" she asked him.

"You know I'd do anything for you, and besides, chairmen need their vacations too." he laughed.

"So how long are you going to be here?"

"Not long, I have to oversee the new construction of another addition to PLANT. We're getting a bit over populated." he looked at her." but you know.. There's another reason why I came..."

"What is it?"

" Is there an answer yet?" he asked her, obviously referring to his proposal. He'd waited years for her answer, and if he had to he knew he could wait forever. He knew there were a lot of things at steak if they married. Chairman of PLANT being married to Orb representative Athha? How awkward would that be? But he really didn't care, he wanted her in life no matter what. He'd even given her the space to think about it, and now he waited for her answer.

She smiled at him. "Of course," her eyes watered and she hugged him tightly.

Athrun's eyes where wide. She'd said yes. They walked back to the house hand in hand, Cagalli wearing her blue diamond ring.

"Hello, newly engaged couple." Kira greeted them as they walked into the door. Athrun laughed.

"Hey Athrun, if that's the engagement ring I can't wait to see what the wedding ring looks like." He smiled.

Athrun sighed, " Where's Lacus?" he asked sitting down. Cagalli sat next to him and they both looked at Kira.

"She'll be here any minute, I offered to help her but she wouldn't let me."

"Help her what?" Cagalli asked.

Just then, Lacus came in with a huge cake and sat it down on the table. All the children following behind her. "Hello Cagalli, It's nice to see you again." she smiled.

"You made this?" she asked, amazed by the large cake size. It looked like her birthday cake but a bigger version, and different words. The cake read: Happy Birthday Kira and Cagalli, and a Merry engagement for Cagalli and Athrun'

"How'd you- "

"I just knew you'd say yes," Lacus laughed.

"I know one thing for sure," Cagalli said getting a piece of cake before they even sang the song, "That I'll never forget this birthday" she smiled.

SM: yeah I know the one shot sucked but still, what can I say, I'm just a crappy writer. I felt bad about the last part though, Lacus's name wasn't on the cake and everyone else's was...oh well, oh and I didn't mean to make it mushy like it turned out...oh well. Bye now, and please: review, flames are welcome.


End file.
